


Source d'inspiration

by Yellowhouse1890



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic ?, Feelings, I wrote this in like 1 hour, Maybe - Freeform, Muses, Other, Possessive Behavior, Translation Available, description, kind of, please be indulgent, unrequited feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowhouse1890/pseuds/Yellowhouse1890
Summary: Tu m'as accompagnée pendant de longues nuits. Jusqu'au lever du jour, la plupart du temps. Je me souviens de tout.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Source d'inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première chose que je poste sur ce site, mais pas la première que j'écris. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives.

Le souvenir le plus marquant qui me reste de toute cette nuit, c'est sûrement les courbes que formaient tes hanches sur les draps. Tu posais depuis plusieurs heures, me laissait puiser dans ta silhouette toute l'inspiration qui me faisait habituellement défaut. A chaque fois que mes yeux passaient de la page à ton corps, je découvrais une nouvelle parcelle de toi, vierge de description dans mon carnet. A chaque fois, je pensais à l'immensité de l'affront que je faisais à ton être en oubliant ne serait-ce que le moindre grain de beauté. C'était essentiel que quiconque lise une ligne de ma prose puisse comprendre à quel point ton essence était inégalée. Nul besoin de représenter tes formes ou les ombres sous tes seins.

Chaque lecteur se représenterait à sa guise une déesse personelle. Je ne leur montrerais en aucune circonstance le modèle original. Tu n'étais qu'un plaisir solitaire, réservé à mes yeux jaloux. Libre à eux de tenter de te rendre justice. Je n'aurais jamais essayé de reproduire l'éclat mutin au fond de tes pupilles, ou la manière qu'une de tes mèches avait de toujours glisser parfaitement le long de ton bras. Je savais qu'une telle tentative était vouée à l'échec. Alors je tente de te capturer d'une autre manière. De garder à tout prix un souvenir de toi, quitte à ce que ton image disparaisse de ma mémoire. Je préfère pouvoir m'imaginer encore et encore comment ton pieds droit venait se caller derrière ton genoux, en m'offrant une vue parfaite sur la ligne de tâches de rousseurs qui s'étalaient de ta cheville au sommet de ton mollet. Verticale, sans un point de travers. 

Je me suis souvent demandé ce que tes parents avaient fait pour que au moins un dieu t'accordes tant de cadeaux. Peut-être en avient-ils séduits plusieurs ? Et au moment de ta naissance, tous s'étaient retrouvés bien surpris d'avoir été trompés par un couple d'humains. La suite de l'histoire varie selon mon humeur. Ils s'en sont amusés et ont tenus leurs promesses. Au contraire, la colère les a envahis et tes parents ont été foudroyés sur le champ. 

Tous tes gestes étaient empreints d'une sensualité qui échappaient totalement à n'importe quel humain que j'avais pu rencontrer par le passé. Je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que je t'ai aimée. Mon ressenti était plus proche d'une admiration teintée d'une envie immense de te posséder. D'interdire à quiconque de poser les yeux sur tes crevasses et renfoncements. Je voulais te comprendre entièrement


End file.
